


A Human

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shipper Sam, Vampire Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam confronts Castiel, before leaving him alone with Dean.





	A Human

“I don’t feel sorry for you, that you’re immortal,” Sam said to Castiel.  This was a conversation that the two of them had had periodically.  Sam’s next words surprised Castiel, though.  “You just shouldn’t have gone and fallen in love with a human.”

Castiel immediately looked across the room at Dean’s sleeping form, his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed.  He really was beautiful when he slept, Castiel thought to himself.  And Sam was right.

He shouldn’t have fallen in love with Dean.

It was making everything more complicated, loving Dean.  But wait – how did Sam know that?

“I don’t love Dean,” Castiel insisted, looking back at Sam.  Sam just smirked.

“I never said Dean specifically, I just said ‘a human’,” Sam teased.  Castiel growled, angry at himself for his slip up, but wanting to take it out on Sam.  He bared his teeth as the hidden set of fangs grew over his normal teeth, trying to get Sam to apologize to him or back off.

It didn’t work.

“Dude,” Sam said, looking back at his lore book.  Castiel knew that was a sign of nonchalance – by looking away Sam proved that he trusted Castiel to not attack him.  “If I really thought you were gonna attack me, I would have chopped your head off a long time ago.”

Castiel huffed, his teeth going back to normal as he sunk back in his chair.  He looked back to Dean.

A minute or two passed, or maybe longer.  Castiel was really bad at measuring time, having lived for so long.  Finally, Sam stood.

“I’m going out so you two can…chat,” Sam said, slipping out the door before Castiel could protest.  Sam slammed the door loud enough that Dean stirred, mumbling something incoherent and rubbing his eyes.

“Where’d Sam go?” Dean asked as he sat up, looking altogether too good for having just been sleeping on the couch.

Castiel didn’t answer, standing up and walking over to the dresser instead.  His back was to Dean, but there was a mirror above the dresser.

He could see Dean’s reflection across the room, but Dean couldn’t see Castiel’s.

“Cas?” Dean asked, standing.  “Everything okay?”

Castiel shivered, not because he was cold – he was always cold – but because Dean’s attention was fully on him.  He wished he could have Dean’s sole attention all the time. 

Dean crossed the room, walking slowly so that every footfall crunched on the motel carpet.  Castiel’s ears perked up at the noise, but there was another noise that overpowered even that.

Dean’s heartbeat.

He loved listening to Dean’s heartbeat.  The sound of the blood pumping through Dean’s veins was intoxicating, Castiel knew he could listen to it forever.

He needed to get out of the room before he did something rash.

Castiel turned to head for the door, but Dean’s hand on his arm stopped him.  They stood mere inches away from each other, Castiel’s eyes on Dean’s hand, Dean’s on Castiel’s face.

Time stood still.

Then Dean spoke.  “I wasn’t actually asleep, you know.”

Castiel’s eyes snapped to Dean’s face, trying to figure out what Dean meant by that.  Dean continued.  “I’d like to…what’d Sam call it?  Chat?”

His eyes flickered down to Castiel’s lips and he licked his own, a movement that Castiel definitely didn’t miss.  How Castiel wanted to lick Dean’s lips with his own tongue…

Dean surged forward, slamming their mouths together.  The kiss was messy, uncoordinated, and Castiel nearly couldn’t keep his fangs from making an entrance, but he didn’t care.

It was his first kiss with Dean and it was perfect.


End file.
